1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to walking aid such as a cane, walking stick or staff and more particularly pertains to a unique combination of supplementary features for the convenience and protection of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of supplementary features integrated into a walking aid is known in the prior art.
More specifically, walking aids heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art, which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,461, which discloses a cane or walking stick with supplemental features including a panic button linked to an audio output device to emit an alarm, an incapacitating defensive substance dispenser, a self contained power supply, an electrical prodding device and connections for other modular electronic devices such as camera, pedometer or timepiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,735 discloses a cane or walking stick with features a panic button linked to an audio output device to emit an alarm, an illumination device, and a self-contained power supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,196 discloses a cane with a panic button linked to an audio output device and or the illumination means to emit a audio or visual alarm, a general illumination device, a self contained power supply, and a storage compartment to store other objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,501 discloses a cane with a panic button linked to an audio output device and or the illumination means to emit an audio or visual alarm, an illumination device, and a self-contained power supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,431 discloses a rod having a panic button linked to an audio output device to emit an alarm, an illumination device, a self-contained power supply, and a storage compartment to store other objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,608 discloses a sports pole or walking stick having a panic button linked to a audio output device to emit an alarm, an illumination device, a self contained power supply, electrical connections for other modular electronic devices, a storage compartment to store other objects, incremental weight mountings to increase the weight of the pole, a pulse meter and temperature controlled handle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose walking aide with the combination of an integrated timepiece, a means for dispensing an integral incapacitating defensive substance, and an alarm system that records the time the dispenser or the alarm were activated by the user. The inventive device includes the combination of an integrated timepiece, a means for dispensing an integral incapacitating defensive substance and a panic button linked to an audio output device that work in combination to record the time that the dispenser and or the alarm or any other integrated feature was used. This information may be of value to aid law enforcement or medical personnel in assisting the user by determining the exact time a crime was committed or the exact time a heart attack or stroke was first detected by the user.
In these respects, the walking aid with supplimentary features according to the present invention significantly departs from the known concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of recording the time that device/s incorporated into the walking aid are activated and in addition assisting persons walking with the invention with challenges that may present themselves. For example navigating dark streets, keeping a scheduled appointment, fending off assailants, or warning others of an emergency situation.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of walking aids with supplementary features now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new combination of features that address the need of recordation of the time when other features of the walking aid were activated.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new walking aid with supplimentary features and method which has many of the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new walking aid with supplimentary features which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a walking aid in the form of a cane walking stick or staff with integrated features including a timepiece with the ability to record electrical signals from the other devices incorporated into the walking aid, a panic button linked to an audio output device for emitting an alarm, an incapacitating defensive substance dispenser and a self contained power supply.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new walking aid with suplimentary features with means for recording the time of use of the suplimentary features which has many of the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new walking aid with supplimentary features which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.